Sander Driesen
Sander Driesen is the main love interest in Season 3 of wtFOCK. He is Robbe's boyfriend and a student at the Royal Academy of Fine Arts in Antwerp. Early life Sander told Robbe that one of his memories as a child is his mom cooking croques for everyone in the family on Sundays. Through The Series Season 3 Sander is the main love interest of Season 3. He falls in love with Robbe the night he sees him for the first time in a graffiti crew with Noor. He later attends a group trip with his girlfriend, Britt, only to get closer to Robbe. Season 4 Personality Sander is an aritst and a big fan of David Bowie. At first, he was hiding himself from Robbe during the first two episodes, wearing a hoodie wherever they met. When they officially met in Episode 3, he seemed very confident and flirty. However, it didn't take long for Robbe to see Sander's soft side and insecurities. Even after Robbe finally expressed his feelings for him, Sander didn't end things with Britt. Sander is an overthinker, during a conversation, he mentioned that he is scared of his own thoughts and the only way to escape them is to die. The night they got attacked in Ossenmarkt, Sander distanced himself from Robbe and got back to Britt, the only one who knows about his bipolar disorder. That was because he felt that he put Robbe in danger. He painted a mural of Robbe in a public spot as a way to say sorry. When Robbe texted him that he has to make up his mind or never reach out to him again, Sander went to his house to make clear that he only loves him. During the hotel scene, Sander mentioned death again. He tried his best to hide his manic attack, he was afraid that once Robbe finds out their relationship will end. The same night he admitted himself to a clinic. The thing he was most afraid of happened; Robbe ended things with him. When Robbe took it back, Sander only left a sketch of Robbe that said "Sorry" in it and left the clinic to stay at his Academy, where he isolated himself for days drawing the memories he had from Robbe. He was finally found by Robbe there, who convinced him that he is capable of dealing with the mental illness. In the final scene of Season 3 Sander starts getting better, he meets all of Robbe's friends and confesses that he is a bit nervous about meeting Robbe to his mother. Pysical Appearance Sander has light blue eyes and platinum bleached hair. He is always seen wearing a black oversized leather jacket, dark colored pants and printed t-shirts with Dr. Martens or Converse anke boots. Relationships Britt Robbe Sander first noticed Robbe with Noor at a secret club, spray painting a bus. As he explained later in the series "the moonlight was shining on you and I knew right away; he is the one". He was taking pictures of him that night and he was seen with a camera and a hoodie again at a skate park, but it wasn't until the group trip at the beach house that they talked. They went at a supermarket together to buy food for the rest of the group and when they returned, Robbe found out that Britt was Sander's girlfriend. By the end of their week there, they attended a Halloween party at a club and stared at each other while kissing their girlfriends. The next day, Sander tries to kiss him, but gets interrupted. The week after, Robbe fights with Noor before an arranged double date with Britt and Sander. The two boys end up alone biking around the city drinking, and later, at a public pool where they kiss. The day after Robbe blocks Sander. When Sander approaches him, Robbe accuses him of getting him drunk to take advantage of him. But they reunite again after some days when Robbe apologizes and explains that their kiss was "Chernobyl". During their first date, a group of homophobes attacked them, leaving them heavily injured in the streets at night. Sander videocalls Robbe and confesses that he loves him the other day, but Robbe sees him kissing Britt the same night. Sander however, kept sending messages to him until they met at a cafeteria where Robbe confronted him.The same night, he painted a giant mural of Robbe's face at a public spot to express his love for him. After that, Robbe sent him an ultimatum. Sander reached out to Robbe in person, telling him "You and I. Forever" and they slept together. They spend Pakjesavond at a hotel room and Sander tells Robbe as they lie in bed, that he is afraid of letting that moment go. A couple hours later he gets a manic attack and leaves after unsuccesfully trying to hide it. Robbe finally finds him but Britt yells at him that he is just an obsession that will pass soon because Sander is bipolar. Sander admits himself to a phyciatric clinic but keeps in contact with Robbe only to receive a break up text. Robbe, influenced by Moyo's words regrets it, but Sander tells Robbe he was right, they shouldn't be together. Britt tells Robbe a couple days later that Sander's missing and Robbe sends him a voicemessage telling him that he loves him and to get in touch as soon as he gets it. While at school, Robbe receives a text by Sander that says "Everthing I do is Chernobyl, I can't protect you from the fallout". He immediately links it with Sander's Academy and finds him there, in an atelier with a sleeping bag. There are sketches and pictures of Robbe all over the walls. Robbe takes Sander home with him, and looks out for him during his depressive episode. At the end of the season Sander officially introduces himself as Robbe's boyfriend at the christmas party and invites Robbe to meet his mother.